Alpha and Omega
by ilovedanielmorethanyou
Summary: She is surrounded by her friends, but he is alone.
1. Run With You

He had been running for so long, it seemed-for years- but, in actuality, it was nearly a year since he had left the gates of Hogwarts which clanged shut with a morbid doom when Snape flung a spell at them. His former Potions professor apparated him to a desolate countryside and told him to wait there. He never came back.

He clenched his fingers, painfully, feeling the knobbed ring which he wore on his right ring finger. He had sent a message warning his parents through use of the ring, but he couldn't be certain if his father ever received it. He couldn't be sure whether the Dark Lord ordered his parents dead. And if they did die, he had nothing- a fact made more real and more painful each day.

He paused by the grimy mirror in the gloomy room. His face was clean, but there were lines of exhaustion that streaked his face, making him look ten years older. His blond hair splayed finely over his head, its strands slipping over the others as he moved his head. Cocking his head, he played with the idea of dying his hair. Brown? _No, too plain. _Black? _God forbid. I'm not turning into Potter._

He sighed, and pulled on his dragon-hide jacket and double-checked the room's protective charms before he left his lodgings. As he left the apartment, he glanced over his shoulder at the decripit building. He had been staying there for the past three weeks, paying for his rent by taking money from the Muggle bank account that his mother had set up in anticipation of an event like this.

Coming out of the alleyway, he pressed forward in the sunlight, which burned painfully into the backs of his eyes. He paused, blinking furiously, and discreetly followed a group of teenagers into a nearby pastry shop. The two girls in the group were laughing- teasing- one of the boys in the bunch.

"You're so stupid, honestly," the shorter girl said. "We're supposed to cross the street when the light turns green, not when it turns red. I don't want to go picking up your remains."

The boy glared at the girl. "Well, you've got your wand, right? You're not too thick to use it..."

"Shh, Ron! Don't be so loud!" The other girl hissed at the boy. "There're Muggles!"

Draco's head snapped up alarmingly fast at the mention of the word 'wand'. He sucked in his breath when he realized it was Potter and his Wonder Bunch. He wanted to shout out a retort, but bit back his tongue. Cramming the muffin in his mouth, he hurried after the group, who had now reached the end of the street.

"-can't wait till tonight," Hermione Granger was saying. "Fleur's dress looks amazing. Did you get to see it, Ginny?"

The younger girl nodded agreeably, but Ronald Weasley let out an annoyed "Humph!"

Potter spoke. "Hey, let's go back to the hotel. We might as well start preparing, for, you know, tomorrow." The others nodded. Draco followed them to the Ritz and sat down in one of the couches in the lobby. He glanced around, wondering how in the world they could afford this. The blond shrugged and after a moment's hesistation, he decided order a room for the night to keep track of Potter's whereabouts.

During the early evening, he went down the lobby again, this time, in black dress robes. Soon, Potter and friends emerged from the elevator, with, Draco noted, the rest of the Weasley family. They got into one of the Ministry cars, and Draco followed them, with his rented Lamborghini, which the Muggles cast admiring looks at when he cruised by.

They soon arrived at a French restaurant, where the wedding banquet was to take place. The Muggles serving the food looked overwhelmed by the large amounts of people wearing robes, as opposed to suits and tuxedos. He left the car to the valet parking and smoothed his robes before entering the restaurant.

_I don't know why I'm here._ Thankfully, in his pocket, Draco had copious amounts of Polyjuice Potion to last him the night. He smiled blandly at a passing witch, and sat down in an absentee's seat. Unfortunately, he wasn't close enough to observe Potter or his sidekicks from where he was sitting. Applauding politely to Bill Weasley's and Fleur Delacour's speeches, he looked around the room with narrowed eyes.

Many of the people there were family. Distinguished French families that were once, supposedly, allies of the Malfoys. And Weasley rifraff. However, there were many Ministry officials there, including Cornelius Fudge, but not Scrimgeour. He forked down food forcedly, while attempting to make polite conversation with the old witch next to him.

"My grandson, you should see him, quite like you, you see-" she was blathering, until he excused himself.

He went outside, gulping down breaths of air. He hadn't realized how much freedom he had for the last year-not needing to attend social events such as these. He took out the potion and swallowed a few gulps before replacing the stopper. Then he conjured up a cigarette and lit up. It was quite a while since he smoked, a nervous habit he picked up from his father- not since- then he shuddered, as past memories of his family washed over him.

"Smoking's not good for you, you know," someone said, to the left. He froze, and slowly turned his head. Ronald Weasley's younger sister, stood there, her hands on the hips of her dark blue dress.


	2. That Surprising Smoke of Yours

  
Chapter 2: That Surprising Smoke of Yours

She looked astonishingly pretty-her fiery red hair draped and curled gently over the blue velvet of her dress and tangled with the gold chain gleaming at her throat. But, still, she was Ginny Weasley, not one to be bothered with. But all the same, Draco's hand had moved instinctively to his wand, then he relaxed when he remembered that he was still under the secrecy of the Polyjuice Potion.

He replaced his hand to his mouth, taking out his cigarette and releasing out a stream of smoke. "What's it to you?" He said this irritably.

Her mouth quirked-an almost smile-and he felt a twinge of annoyance at her amusement. Ginny walked over and held out a hand. "May I?"

Astonished, he handed her the pack of cigarettes. She tapped one out and put it between her rosy lips. He replaced the pack into his robes pocket and took out a lighter, flicking it so that a bright flame suddenly sprang between them, lighting her sky-blue eyes.

She leaned it, and with a _fwsh_, her cigarette lighted. Catching his hand, she examined the lighter before he could put it back. It had a silver cover with a dragon etched on it, its eyes lighting with almost a ferocious snarl under the cigarette's light.

Letting go of his hand, she leaned back on the wall, imitating him. She sucked in deeply and coughed suddenly-spasms rocking her chest. Finally, Ginny recovered and laughed a little sharply. "Sorry,"she said. She glanced over at Draco's profile. "When did you start smoking?"

He glanced over at her. Ginny was holding the cigarette by her side, but she didn't lift it to her lips again. "This past year," he said shortly. Then, for a lack of something better to say-"you?"

She gave him the half-smile again. "Since I was eleven."

Draco looked at her, eyebrows raised. "And why is that?"

She turned her head from his gaze. "Some guy,"she said evasively. When she didn't speak, his curiosity got the better of him.

"Who may that be?"

She was now looking up at the sky, at the dark expanse of stars spangled across it, flickering with their faint air. When she spoke, she spoke quietly, and he had to bend to her to catch her words. Ginny seemed to be speaking to the sky, her light eyelashes fluttering close, casting light shadows across her cheekbones.

"Tom."

His mouth opened in astonishment, but he was interrupted by someone calling.

"Ginny? Where are you," called a distant voice.

The redhead hastily put out her cigarette, crushing it under her heel. "Here, 'Mione."

"There you are," said the brunette to the younger girl. "Harry was looking for you." She looked over at Draco. "Hi,"she said with a friendly smile.

He nodded curtly. Ginny looked at him. "I never did catch your name, did I? I'm Ginny, and this is Hermione."

"Matthew," he said. Matthew was the name of a photographer of the Daily Prophet, who, unfortunately, was Stunned and now in the trunk of the Ministry car,

courtesy of Draco Malfoy. He had added Matthew's hair to an already prepared Polyjuice Potion, as a disguise to sneak into the reception.

"Well, I suppose we'll see you inside," said Hermione. She put a hand on Ginny's elbow, leading her in.

Ginny looked back, casting a shadow of a smile at Draco before turning away.

Draco returned to his flat, feeling disconcerted. He didn't feel like staying in the hotel any longer. Everytime he thought of that Ginny brat, he felt like kicking or breaking something.

As he closed the door, he immediately felt something not quite right. Narrowing his eyes, he looked around the room and saw something-or someone- step out of the shadows to the right. The moonlight from the open window illuminated the figure and Draco involuntarily sucked in his breath.

"I don't believe it," he said angrily. His mind wheeled sickeningly at the sight in front of him. "You're _dead_."

"I can see that, Draco," said Albus Dumbledore, peering over his half-moon spectacles to examine him. He sighed. "It took quite a lot of convincing before I could persuade Minerva that I wasn't a hallucination." He stepped forward. "Now, as to why I am here," and he drew a tightly rolled scroll from his pocket and handed it to Draco. He didn't take it but glared at Dumbledore, trying to hide the fear from his features.

The former headmaster placed the scroll on Draco's desk. "I want you to deliver this to the right person," and he held up a hand to forstall Draco's questions. "And only you can do it. Anyone-" he gestured to the scroll, "-who attempts to forcibly open the scroll will suffer on pain of death." His eyes twinkled with an amused light.

Draco was too angry and stunned to speak. "Well, I must be heading off now. Oh, and yes. You are now an Auror-in-training. The Auror Academy was closed down this summer due to increasing Death Eater attacks on the students. So you'll have to go the Ministry to register. You'll find further instructions there."

He finally spoke. "W-what do you think you're doing?" He burst out. "I don't want to be an Auror, this is bloody ridiculous!"

"Draco, you are the only person for this job. And this is the only chance to save your parents." His voice was concerned, gentle.

"I don't care for pity! I'll get them on my own! I don't need your help, filthy-"

"Mr. Malfoy," said the headmaster firmly. "Do as I say. And-" he took out his wand and Draco flinched. "-give me your left hand." He took it and pressed down, gold light blossoming on the end of it, leaving behind an imprint of a gold phoenix. "Go to the Ministry with this, and you will not be harmed."

He stepped back. "I expect you to follow my instructions. They are essential to your welfare, as well as mine. Goodbye, Draco. I will see you soon." And with a swish of a cloak, he vanished from sight, suddenly bathing Draco in the silver moonlight.


End file.
